The present invention relates in general to a improved insole for shoes and pertains, more particularly, to an improved insole for running shoes, sneakers or the like.
Running shoes are presently constructed using a preformed insole that is adapted to conform to the arch of the foot for improved comfort and support in running. The entire insole is usually preformed with a raised area that is initially molded to conform to the arch. However, once the shoe has been used, sometimes for only a short period of time the insole loses its preformed support and as a result support is lost particularly for the arch of the foot and also for other rear areas of the foot.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved insole, particularly for running shoes, sneakers or the like and which provides improved support and comfort for the foot with the support being provided in a substantially permanent basis. In accordance with the invention, the insole is constructed so that the contour of the insole is maintained even after extensive use of the shoe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes having a heel section that is cupped for capturing the heel of the foot so as to avoid side motion of the foot in the shoe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes which permits the insole to conform to the foot of each individual wearer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes that is light in weight weighing preferably approximately one ounce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes in which the insole is breathable and anti-bacterial.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes in which the insole is comprised of a combination of different foams including an intermediate foam that displays a substantially perfect memory and that cushions and absorbs shocks. This foam is characterized by retaining its original position even after extensive use of the shoe.